KiseDai Reunian
by Mamee-chan
Summary: Mantan Kapten Kiseki No Sedai mengadakan reuni dadakan. Ujungnya mengungkap kisah romantis dua anggotanya, yang sulit untuk diinterpretasikan baik secara logika maupun imajin. /MuraMido/Yaoi/typo is art.


Kiseki no Sedai REUNIAN

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Kiseki no Sedai REUNIAN © Mamee-chan**

Cuma isi dari fikiran Mamee.

.

.

.

Diantara kesibukan kota yang padat di setiap saat bahkan untuk waktu istirahat, sebuah caffe yang di huni kebanyakan muda-mudi berseragam menyediakan tempat terbaik untuk berkumpul. Menghindari udara panas yang kian menyengat menjelang tengah hari, tempat makan siang ber-AC merupakan pilihan terbaik untuk melakukan ritual kecil disebut 'reuni' bagi sekumpulan pemuda dengan warna rambut mencolok diantara pengunjung lainnya. Jika tidak mengingat 'mantan kapten' yang mengintruksikan, mungkin tidak akan ada yang mau datang di tengah kesibukan masing-masing. Perjalanan menuju 'dewasa' mengharuskan mereka meniti hari dengan lebih keras dibanding sebelumnya. Dibandingg 4 tahun lalu, saat mereka masih SMA dan masih 'gila' pada pertandingan menguras tenaga. Sampai sekarang pun permainan yang dilakukan saat pertandingan itu masih tetap menjadi pilihan terbaik kala senggang dan butuh hiburan. Mungkin yang ke-dua terbaik setelah seorang 'kekasih' bagi mereka yang memilikinya.

Terbukti dari bola oranye yang di mainkan oleh tangan lihai pemuda berambut biru berkulit gelap, Aomine Daiki. Sejak kedatangannya dua menit lalu bersama gadis berambut panjang merah muda, tangannya tak henti memutar bola basket di atas jari telunjuk. Belum memesan apapun, karena si gadis masih sibuk memeluk Kuroko Tetsuya-rambutnya biru muda dan dia minim ekspresi-. Tujuannya ingin di pesanin, terus di bayarin, meski akhir-akhir nanti pasti ditagihin.

"Kurokocchi, Aominecchi, Akashicchi, ehh.. Momocchi juga sudah datang. Apa aku terlambat?"

Si rambut kuning, Kise Ryouta datang setelah bunyi denting bel di atas pintu, di ikuti pasangan entah-siapa yang duduk di ujung lain caffe.

"Kise-kun apa kabar?, tidak. Murasakibara-kun dan Midorima-kun juga belum datang." Kuroko menjawab dengan wajah datar khas nya. Meski sebelah pipinya sedang dicubit pelan oleh si gadis bertubuh seksi, Momoi Satsuki. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa dari kata-kata barusan, Kuroko hanya mengatakan fakta. Kise duduk bersebelahan dengan Aomine Daiki yang langsung menyimpan bola basketnya.

"Kenapa kau lama, Kise?"

"Siapa suruh tidak menjemput. Aku jadi tidak punya alasan untuk segera pergi dari lokasi syuting."

"Kau fikir aku sempat. Aku bahkan tidak ganti baju. Orang yang disana itu kan tidak suka menunggu."

Aomine jelas menyindir seseorang berambut merah yang masih duduk tenang dengan isi fikiran entah apa. Jika dilihat dirinya memang masih mengenakan seragam kepolisian, hanya saja sudah tidak rapi seperti tadi pagi. Habis udaranya panas, bikin gerah. Meski musim sudah hampir berganti, suhu musim panas seolah tak ingin segera berlalu.

Kise sendiri hanya memakai kaos longgar biasa di tambah cardigan berbahan katun yang tipis. Usaha mengurangi dehidrasi meski dari tadi dia tidak terkena paparan sinar matahari-photo shoot di dalam ruangan, pergi menggunakan mobil dan sekarang duduk di dalam ruangan ber AC-. Ia berdiri setelah mendapat kecupan di pipi dari pemuda berambut biru di sampingnya-FYI mereka pacaran-.

"Aku haus. Mau pesan sesuatu?"

"Cola big dan humburger extra keju." – Aomine.

"Kise-kun aku ikut." – Momoi beranjak dari posisinya -memeluk lengan Kuroko dan memainkan pipinya-, mengekor Kise ke meja kasir untuk memesan.

Akashi Seiijuro, si mantan kapten pacarnya Kuroko Tetsuya si bayangan ke enam –itu dulu- menghembuskan nafas pelan, yang mampu di tangkap pendengaran. Meski matanya melirk jam yang melingkar di tangan kiri, siapapun tau dia sedang menahan kecemburuan.

"Akashi-kun, maaf. Momoi-chan kan memang seperti itu, walaupun tau kita pacaran."

"Tak masalah." Tangan terangkat mengusap surai lembut biru muda. Walau cemburu mau bagaimana lagi, lagipula ia yakin mereka hanya berteman. Karena Kuroko hanya miliknya.

"Dasar. Kemana si Midorima dan monster makanan itu? Lama sekali. Akashi ada apa tiba-tiba mengumpulkan kami?" Aomine yang sebenarnya karena malas melihat adegan romantis lebih dari apa-yang-baru-saja-terjadi mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku beritahu, tapi tunggu Shintarou dan Atsuhi dulu."

Aneh, tidak biasanya Akashi Seiijuro mau menunggu di saat ada kepentingan begini. Atau mungkin akan ada bayaran untuk keterlambatan 'mereka'. Aomine sih berharap begitu, biar ada sedikit tontonan dan flashback ke masa SMP.

Lonceng kecil di atas pintu masuk kembali berdenting. Otomatis lima kepala beda warna –Aomine, Akashi, Kuroko, juga Momoi dan Kise di meja kasir- menoleh hampir bersamaan. Tiga orang gadis berseragam SMA masuk, seorang lagi berseragam kantoran, lalu di belakangnya pemuda berambut hijau dengan jas lab warna putih di ikuti pemuda lain berambut ungu yang tampak seperti orang mengantuk. Mereka langsung mengantri di meja kasir, demi mendapat giliran mengambil makanan dan minuman.

"Mereka datang juga." Gumam Aomine mellihat dua orang yang di tunggu sudah ada di depan mata.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah duduk bersama –dua meja di rapatkan dan mengambil tempat duduk dari meja lain yang kosong.

"Lambat." Lanjut si kulit gelap.

"Kau fikir Kyoto dekat, Ahomine. Mura-kun bahkakan menggeret ku sebelum aku sempat ganti pakaian-nodayo." Midorima Shintaro, dokter magang di salah satu rumah sakit Kyoto, melepas jas leb putihnya dan menyampirkannya di sandaran kursi. Dasinya ia longgarkan, segera menyesap ice green tea pesanannya.

"Itu karena aku tau kita akan terlambat kalau menunggu mu berganti pakaian, Mido-chan."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan –chan, nodayo."

Murasakibara Atsuhi si rambut ungu bertubuh bongsor –lebih bongsor dari Midorima- hanya tersenyum manis sambil mengunyah kentang goreng pesanannya. Tak berniat berdebat dengan si hijau yang tsundere seperti gadis PMS. Yang ada dirinya akan di abaikan lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Aku terkejut, Murasakibaracchi dan Midorimacchi sekarang terlihat lebih akrab ya."

Mereka mengangguk menyetujui umgkapan Kise, kecuali Midorima yang masih anteng dengan minuman dinginnya. Tangan lebar Murasakibara tiba-tiba merangkul pundaknya erat. Surai ungu dan hijau bergesekan dengan lembut.

"Benarkah? Di Kyoto, apartemen kami bersebelahan. Jadi aku sering memasak untuk Mido-chan. Iyakan?"

"Kau hanya menyuruhku mencicipi masakan mu. Dan makanan gratis jauh lebih nikmat daripada harus beli ke minimarket."

Isi kpala mereka langsung blank seketika. Tidak menyangka Midorima Shintaro yang tsundere-nya sudah kelewat sangat, punya pemikiran seperti Kagami Taiga, teman satu tim Kuroko saat SMA dulu.

"Karena semuanya sudah hadir, kita mulai reuninya."

Meja itu langsung senyap. Bahkan Kise dan Murasakibara yang anteng makan pun menghentikan gerakannya. Jika Akashi sudah mulai bicara, akan ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama berita baik dan kedua berita buruk.

"Sebelumnya bagaimana kabar kalian?"

Wusshhh... serasa ada angin musim dingin yang melintas dan membuat mereka merinding. Apakah aura Akashi Seiijuro sedingin itu? Bahkan ketika beramah tamah menanyakan hal sederhana seperti kabar?

"Yahh aku dan Aomine baik-baik saja. Meski kami jarang bertemu, sibuk. Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi juga sepertinya bik-baik saja." – Kise.

"Seperti yang kau lihat—" – Midorima tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena orang di sampingnya lagi-lagi merangkulnya erat.

"Kami juga baik-baik saja, Aka-chin. Mido-chan susah diajak jalan-jalan, dia ini suka beralasan sibuk."

"Jangan memanggilku..." rangkulan terlepas, jemari yang dililit perban putih membenarkan kacamata yang tak berubah letaknya sejak awal, "... dengan kata-chan, nodayo."

"Aku juga baik. Sepertinya tidak, teman di tempat kerja ku terlalu sering menyatakan cinta. Menyebalkan." – Momoi.

"Aku, ah maksudnya Kami,..." Akashi melirik pemuda di sampingnya, ".. mengumpulkan kalian disini untuk meminta bantuan."

Otak semua orang –kecuali Kuroko dan Akashi tentunya- langsung berteriak gawat. Permintaan Akashi tidak boleh di bantah atau di tolak jika tidak ingin membangkitkan sisi lain dari sang emperor. Masalahnya, bagaimana kalau permintaannya aneh-aneh?

"Membantu dalam hal?" – Midorima.

"Membagikan undangan pernikahan ku dan Kuroko."

Hening lagi.

"EHHHHH?" Reaksi yang biasa. Lalu pertanyaan pun beruntun.

"Kau dan Kuroko-kun akan menikah? Bagamana dengan aku?" - Momoi

"Kapan kalian tunangan? Kok lagsung nikah-ssu?" - Kise

"Ku kira ada apa." - Aomine

"Ku kira kalian sudah menikah diam-diam." - Midorima

"Waaahhh... Mido-chan, kapan kita akan menyusul mereka?" - Murasakibara

Hening. Lagi. Untuk. Yang. Kesekian. Kalinya.

"Eh?"

Midorima lagi-lagi menyentuh bingkai kacamatanya yang bahkan tak bergeser sedikitpun, rona merah tipis tampak di permukaan pipinya yang mulus. Sementara penyebabnya sedang memeluk pinggangnya erat hingga mereka saling menempel, nafas hangat mengenai permukaan lehernya. Murasakibara memangku dagu di pundak kirinya.

"Midorima-kun dan Murasakibara-kun, kalian pacaran?" Kuroko menunjuk dua orang yang di maksud.

"Tentu saja."

"Aku tidak menyangaka-ssu. Pantas saja kalian lebih dekat."

"Wah wah, jadi sekarang Midorima yang tsundere ini jadi submissivenya Murasakibara? Tidak disangka. Bukannya dulu kau berpacaran dengan si mata elang?"

Midorima melirik tajam Aomine yang menatapnya pongah, meremehkannya. Harusnya ia tidak ikut reuni seperti ini. Dan kenapa juga si titan ungu ini membicarakan hubungan mereka. Ini tidak bagus. Terutama untuk wajahnya dan detak jantungnya.

"Bukan seperti itu." Sanggahan yang meragukan itu membuat Akashi terkekeh kecil.

"Sejak dulu kau memang seperti seorang Ibu di Kiseki no Sedai, Shintaro. Segeralah menikah."

"Ku bilang bukan begitu, nodayo."

"Mido-chan, apa aku membuat mu malu lagi? Wajah mu memerah."

"Bodoh! Kembali ke masalah awal. Akashi, kami harus membagikan undangan pada siapa saja?"

Mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dasar Tsundere, benar-benar idak berubah. Gesturnya yang terlalu sering menyentuh kacamata sebenarnya hanya usaha untuk menutupi rona yang semakin kentara di kedua pipinya –meski gagal dimata para teman SMP-nya ini.

"Bagikan ke teman setim kalian waktu SMA. Acaranya memang tidak terlalu mewah, tapi Kuroko bilang akan menyenangkan jika dihadiri teman lama."

"Begitu ya. Baiklah. Kami siap."

"Sepertinya aku akan kesulitan tentang waktunya. Tapi Takao mungkin bisa membantu."

"Baiklah. Terserah kalian mau pakai cara bagaimana, yang penting undangannya di terima. Dan untuk Momoi-chan jadilah ketua panitia."

Momoi mengangguk lemah. Semangatnya mendadak hilang melihat teman-temannya sudah berpasangan semua. Hanya dirinya yang masih sendiri. Padahal tidak sedikit yang datang menyatakan cinta padanya. Kuroko menepuk pundaknya, menyemangati.

"Kalau sudah waktunya , Momoi-chan juga pasti akan menemukan orang yang tepat."

Bersamaan dengan akhir kalimat Kuroko, lonceng kembali berdenting, seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu memasuki caffe. Momoi terpaku untuk sesaat. Sepertinya pernah melihat, tapi dimana ya?

"Akashi-kun, bukannya itu Mayuzumi-san?"

Ah ya Chihiro Mayuzumi. Bayangan selain Kuroko yang pernah berada di tim Rakuzan bersama Akashi. Mata Momoi terus mengikuti gerak-gerik pemuda manis yang sedang berdiri di depan meja kasir itu. Mengabaikan obrolan teman-temannya. Sampai orang itu pergi keluar setelah mengantongi satu hamburger dan kaleng soda dingin.

"Ya. Mayuzumi Chihiro. Sekarang dia bekerja di kantor redaksi, tapi aku baru tau kantornya dekat sini."

Mata merahnya masih mengikuti sampai pemuda yang mirip Kuroko –Kata orang lain, menurut dirinya sih tidak- itu menyebrangi jalan dan memasuki gedung redaksi di seberang.

"Lupakan Mayuzumi. Aku ingin tau bagaimana Midorimacchi dan Murasakibaracchi bisa jadi kekasih."

"Itu tidak penting."

"Mido-chan jangan begitu. Kita selalu merayakannya tiap bulan. Masa tidak penting?"

"Kalian romantis juga. Ceritakan." Mata Aomine yang biasanya mengantuk kini terbuka lebar. Begitupun telinganya siap mendengarkan cerita dongen dari kisah nyata penyatuan dua laki-laki yang jauh dari kata cocok sejak ia mengenal keduanya. Yang satu Tsundere, pendiam dan pekerja keras. Yang lainnya tukang makan, tukang tidur –Aomine tdak sadar diri- dan kekanak-kanak kan.

"Kami berada di universitas yang sama. Beda fakultas tapi. Mido-chan di kedokteran sedangkan aku di keguruan. Sejak awal, kamar apartemen kami memang bersebelahan. Tapi hubungan kami masih seperti dulu. Mido-chan cuek dan dingin." Pemuda ungu memulai dengan binar semangat dimatanya.

"Aku memang begitu." Pandangan Midorima tertuju ke luar melewati kaca bening jendela caffe.

"Kami biasanya saling menyapa saat menyimpan kantong sampah ke dekat trotoar. Itu sekitar dua kali seminggu. Tapi di minggu ketiga semester dua Mido-chan tidak membuang sampah nya. Aku jadi khawatir dan berniat mengunjungi apartemennya. Pintunya dikunci dan tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Dia juga tidak mengangkat telpon dariku."

"Ponselku dalam mode diam dan kusimpan di laci."

"Aku meminta pemilik apartemen untuk membuka pintu dengan kunci cadangan. Tapi tidak bisa masuk karena ada kunci yang masih terpasang dari bagian dalam. Jadinya aku mendobrak pintunya. Kalian tau apartemennya sangat berantakan. Sampah tissue dimana-mana. Benar-benar tidak Midorima-chan sekali."

Midorima merona. Bibirnya sibuk mengunyah kentang goreng. Yang lain mendengarkan cerita dengan seksama. Karena yakin akhirnya masih lama.

"Pintu kamarnya tidak di kunci jadi aku langsung masuk. Ternyata Mido-chan sedang terbaring di bawah selimut tebal di atas single bed. Wajahnya pucat sekali dan matanya menutup rapat dengan pipi basah. Seperti habis menangis. Kukira dia mati, setelah ku cek ternyata masih bernafas. Nafasnya panas suhu badannya juga. Tapi dia bergumam dingin terus terusan. Aku sampai panik dan segera memanggil dokter."

Murasakibara meneguk cola sebelum melanjutkan cerita. Kise sudah bersandar santai di bahu kekasihnya.

"Dokter bilang suhu tubuhnya 40 derajat. Beruntung aku segera menghubunginya, jadi segera di-obati. Mido-chan demam karena kecapen, kurang tidur dan kurang asupan mineral. Aku tau dia selalu bekerja keras, tapi melihat seorang calon dokter terbaring lemah seperti itu sungguh menyakitkan bagiku. Sejak hari itu aku selalu datang ke apartemennya untuk makan bersama. Atau membawanya ke apartemenku untuk makan disana. Karena selalu ada waktu untuk kita berdua, aku mulai melihat sisi manis Mido-chan yang hanya di waktu-waktu tertentu dapat terlihat."

"Aku tidak manis-nodayo. Kau itu lebih manis bahkan kekanak-kanakkan."

"Mura-kun, perlihatkan sisi manis Midorin pada kami." Pinta Momoi semangat.

"Apa boleh Mido-chan?"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak manis. Bodoh."

Cup. Cup. Cup. Tiga kecupan ringan di leher berhasil dihentikan sebelum yang ke empat. Midorima menatap tajam kekasihnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, nodayo? Ini tempat umum." Suaranya gugup dan wajah memerah hingga telinga. Padahal Cuma ciuman ringan. Mereka tertawa melihat reaksi itu. Midorima semakin malu dan kesal.

"Bagaimana kau menyatakan cinta padannya, Atsuhi?" Akashi merangkul Kuroko mendekat.

"Aku mencium bibirnya saat makan malam di apartemen ku. Ku bilang, Midorima-chin sepertinya aku menyukaimu, kita pacaran ya. Saat itu wajahnya langsung merah seperti sekarang. Dia tidak menjawab 'ya' ataupun'tidak' hanya melanjutkan makan. Tapi dia tidak menolak saat aku menciumnya lagi dan lagi, menyuruhnya menginap dan memeluknya sepanjang malam."

"Karena itu, ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan-nodayo."

"Midorima, kau masih tsundere begitu padahal aku yakin kalian sudah main ranjang." Aomine tergelak melihat reaksi si rambut hijau. Kepalanya menunduk dan telinganya sudah semerah rambut Akashi.

"Aomine-chin benar sekali. Mido-chan sangat hebat di ranjang, dia bi-"

Midorima menutup mulut ember bocor yang seakan menceritakan dongeng anak-anak itu dengan telapak tangannya. Dia tidak ingin malu lebih dari ini. Namun segera terlepas begitu merasakan sapuan basah yang lembut dari lidah korban. Tatapan menggoda di layangkan Murasakibara.

"Akashi, kalau sudah tidak ada yang ingin di sampaikan aku akan pergi."

"Hmm.. tentu. Kalau kalian mau berkencan silahkan saja. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan datang. Aku tau kalian bisa diandalkan. Akan kuhubungi lagi kalau semuanya sudah siap."

Midorima segera berdiri menyampirkan jas lebnya di pundak kanan, tangan lainnya membenarkan-lagi- kacamata yang masih terpasang sempura di hidung. "Aku permisi."

"Mido-chan kita mau kencan kemana? Tunggu aku. Semuanya aku permisi."

Murasakibara merangkul pemuda berambut hijau yang segera di tepis. Yang masih duduk di kursi menatap mereka masih dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Terutama Kise yang berfikir betapa manly seorang Midorima Shintaro dulu. Tapi hari ini dia melihat rona merah muncul karena kecupan ringan di leher.

"Jodoh memang siapa yang tau. Aominecchi ayo kencan juga."

"Aku lelah, mau tdur."

"Jangan seperti itu. Ayo kencan. Mumpung aku kabur dari manager. Akashicchi, Kurokocchi, dan Momoicchi, kami duluan."

Si rambut kuning menggeret kekasihnya keluar caffe dengan semangat meski tanpa penyamaran berarti. Kalau ada Aomine di sisinya, mana ada yang berani mendekat kearahnya. Fan girls nya hanya akan berteriak dari jarak tiga meter. Jarak di luar ancaman.

"Kuroko, apa kita juga perlu kencan?"

"Boleh."

"Tunggu. Akashi-kun, kau punya e-mail Mayuzumi-san?"

"Ya. Kenapa?" Akashi sebenarnya tau jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Boleh aku minta. Aku mau move-on dan berhenti berharap pada Kuroko-kun."

Tepat seperti yang ia pikirkan. "Tentu saja."

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

Written : Sunday, 2017-07-03.

 _ **A/N**_ _: Ini apaan deh? Saya nulis ini setelah nonton sesason 1, dan masih gak percaya kalau Midochan makin manly di movie nya. Akhhh kokoro ku sakit... yasudah lah. Pairnya emang anti mainstream banget, jadi wajar kalau nanti banyak yang kritik..._

 _ **RnR**_ _juseyo..._


End file.
